House von Erbach-Reginar
House von Erbach-Reginar is an old family of minor nobles, founded almost one-thousand years ago. They are known for being the long-time Barons of the city of Erbach and for the University they established there, which has led to the scholarly focus of the family. Members of the family enjoy travelling abroad, as they are ever in pursuit of knowledge and artifacts to store at the University library. History Established in 3E 273 after Karsten von Erbach was given rule over the city of Erbach in Arminia, the family has long since been the traditional Barons of the city. At some point after their establishment they claimed lineage with the more ancient, prestigious, and long died out Reginar family, changing the styling of the family to reflect as such. House von Erbach-Reginar also established a now semi-well known university in the city, mostly famous for its library which through efforts of the House has grown to be well-stocked with knowledge from far past to present. Significance Today, House von Erbach-Reginar continues its rule over the city, rather choosing to only involve themselves with local politics and as such finding few of the family in positions outside of Erbach. A scholarly tradition has been established within the House, many choosing to enroll at the university and those with the magical gift are thought of highly. Although they choose to remain locally politically, it is not uncommon to see a member of the House travelling far outside the reaches of the city, searching for knowledge, writings, or artifacts to add to the ever-growing collection amassed in Erbach’s university. Relationships House von Erbach-Reginar makes sure to maintain friendly relation with cities around them and has a nice relationship with their current Count, who sees them as a loyal vassal. Despite their size and relative strength, they even see friends in the courts of much higher ranked nobles, due to their age and continued service to the Empire. Their choose to remain local and stay out of any political intrigue has allowed for few grudges or enemies to come about. Notable Members * Baron Karsten von Erbach (Deceased), founder of the House and established their reign over the city of Erbach, after being given control of the city by his liege Count Nicolas, whom he had served faithfully as a Court Mage for many years. He was a powerful and well-known mage during his prime, but retired from his studies to rule over the city which he came to love until the end of his life. * Baron Eckhart von Erbach-Reginar (Deceased), a man lost to time, and to the family records. His entire rule is almost unknown both inside and outside the family, and what can be gathered seems only to point to him being quite secretive anyways. His absence from most any family record is peculiar, as every other Baron has been documented in some way or another. Speculation as for why runs anywhere from the family protecting its image from a bad rule, to something darker... * Baron Erwin von Erbach-Reginar, current head of the House and Baron of Erbach, he's known for all but rejecting the scholarly pursuits of the House, choosing instead to enlist in the military. He saw action in the most recent Border War, but his age has required him to return to the city, which he now runs with the help of his advisers and ministers. * Chancellor Walter von Erbach-Reginar, current head of the University in Erbach and brother to Erwin. Unlike his brother he chose more traditional path of enrolling at the University and choosing to study engineering and practical applications for magic. After his graduation, he chose to acquire a job at the university so he could continue his study in peace while slowly working his way up towards his current position. Category:Families